


Talisman

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, FWB verse, French feelings, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: Sometimes the rain reveals things.Sometimes it’s enough to break the dam.This takes place in the present timeline.[If you haven’t read the other stories in the Friends With Benefits series, I would strongly recommend doing so before reading this one.]
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Talisman

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

"Oh my god, why did I let you talk me into this!" Jaida wailed as she ran flat out for the front door of Nicky's building.

"What the hell bitch!" Nicky shrieked as the raindrops pelted her. "You're the one who begged _me_ to go out tonight."

"That was before the goddamned tornado watch ho!" Jaida shouted as she threw open the front door and ducked into the lobby. Nicky entered a few moments after and all of Jaida's ire evaporated at the site of her. Nicky’s hair stuck in wet, blonde tendrils to her forehead and neck. Her mascara was running and Jaida was pretty sure that dress was a goner. Nicky clutched her pumps in one hand and gestured with them toward Jaida who was in far better shape.

"Don't you go giving me shit when I'm the only one who brought an umbrella and _then_ I gave it to you!" Nicky admonished.

Jaida couldn't stifle her laughter any longer. Nicky shot her a look that said she was on very thin ice.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Jaida apologized as she caught her breath and gently patted her fingerwaves. "I did offer to share it!"

"You run too fast," Nicky jabbed violently at the elevator call button. Jaida stood quietly, a safe distance away, as they waited for the car to descend. They'd actually been having a fun evening before this storm took a turn for the worse.

\----

Nicky was in high spirits after landing a major client, and Jaida was eager to blow off some steam from a long week, so they headed to the bar a few blocks from the office. Things had started off casual--just cocktails and gossip. Then the DJ shifted gears to more sultry R&B and Jaida caught the look in Nicky's eyes. Jaida let her slip off to the dance floor, choosing instead to finish her drink and watch. It was usually a good show. As Jaida took a long sip on her rum and coke, she followed the sinuous curves Nicky was drawing with her hips. She wasn't the only one. It didn't take long at all for Nicky to draw attention, especially when she wanted it. Jaida also had no doubt just whose attention she was really looking for.

Nicky let the music flow through her, blending with the gentle intoxication of the martini she'd just finished off. She could feel Jaida's gaze on her like the warmth of the sun and she let herself revel in it. This was a thing she only ever allowed herself to sense the shape of... the way no one made her feel more desirable than Jaida. She wondered how long it would take before she felt a familiar hand sliding around her waist.

Jaida considered her options as she threw back the last of her drink. The things she wanted to be doing right now would attract far too much unwanted attention outside of a gay bar. She knew that Nicky knew, so this couldn't be anything other than a bid to take this show somewhere more private. As she picked up her phone to order a ride, it vibrated with a severe storm notification. _Shit_.

\----

The elevator finally dinged to announce its arrival and Nicky could not get through the opening doors fast enough. She felt like a drowned rat. She looked in the mirror at the back of the car... she looked like a drowned rat. She couldn't help but giggle though. Here was Jaida looking nearly as perfect as when they'd left work, while she looked like she'd been on the losing end of the fight.

"I am so sorry baby," Jaida soothed, "we'll get you dried off in a minute."

Nicky smiled across at Jaida then slowly closed the distance between them, opening her arms to give her a hug.

"What?! No bitch!" Jaida scurried as far as she could, "I swear to god..." but she was cut off as Nicky cornered her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Jaida sighed heavily as she felt the damp of Nicky's dress seeping through her silk blouse and Nicky's wet hair against her cheek. She wrapped an arm around Nicky's waist. They didn't let go until the elevator doors opened on her floor.

"Here, I've got the key," Jaida offered as Nicky dripped despondently while she rummaged through her bag. Jaida let them inside the condo and Nicky tossed her heels aside petulantly in the foyer. "Why don't you go towel off and I'll get you something to change into, okay?" Jaida suggested. Nicky's mood could turn on a dime and she really wanted to win back the playful side of earlier. Or at least prevent a good sulking.

\----

Nicky trudged back to the master bedroom with Jaida following behind. "There's t-shirts and such in the top right of the bureau," Nicky called out as she walked into the bathroom and began peeling off her soaked dress.

Jaida slid the drawer out and began looking for something to change into for both Nicky and herself. Damned if she was going back out in that mess even if they didn't end up sharing a bed tonight. She found two pairs of soft shorts then pawed through the shirts. A flash of green caught her eye so she pulled that one out. It took only a moment to recognize it, even if she hadn't seen it in a few years. Jaida had assumed that she'd lost it in the move, along with a box of DVDs. She considered just putting it back, but Nicky was walking towards her, stroking her wet hair with a hand towel. Nicky stopped moving when she saw what Jaida was holding.

"How long have you had this?" Jaida asked with a half smile, holding up the t-shirt with the faded tennis club logo. She couldn't quite read the expression that flickered across Nicky's face.

"Since you moved back here to Chicago," Nicky answered. She looked away for a moment, then back to Jaida. "I... slipped it in my bag while I was helping you pack."

Jaida collected her thoughts as she felt the softness of the fabric, worn in by the regular wearing and washing of several years. "So... while you were still living in San Francisco..." she began. Nicky nodded.

"While you were dating Rock..." Jaida continued cautiously. Nicky began to flush.

"I like having you close," Nicky said quietly, "even when you aren't."

Jaida felt something shift. Something elemental.

"You can have it back if you want," Nicky offered with a sheepish smile.

Jaida's expression didn't change, didn't belie the small earthquake jolting her soul. She looked at Nicky standing half-naked in front of her, goosebumps dusted across her skin. Her emotions laid bare too. Even if Jaida couldn't always read them, Nicky never hid them from her. That trust--Nicky had given her many things over the years from headaches to mind-blowing orgasms--but that trust was the most consistent and priceless. Jaida had never felt entirely worthy of it. She didn't feel she always returned it in equal measure, even if she desperately wanted to. That was going to change.

"I don't ever want this back," Jaida said softly as she closed the space between them. She gathered Nicky into her arms, pressing her warm hands to the cool skin of Nicky's back. After a moment, she felt the stiffness leave Nicky's body as she nestled her head in against Jaida's neck.

"Don't think for one second that I ever stopped loving you," Jaida whispered. She could feel Nicky's breath hitch against her chest. "Whatever we are, wherever we are..."

\----

Nicky inhaled. She didn't know what she had expected Jaida's reaction to be, but this had knocked her sideways. She held tightly to Jaida as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. When she let the breath out she's been holding, her whole body betrayed the intensity of what she was feeling. Jaida's hand stroked gently along the planes of her back.

"We have plenty of time to talk about what this is... what we want it to be," Jaida said with a steadiness that surprised Nicky. "Right now I just want to get you warm... and show you that I meant every word I've said." Placing a finger beneath Nicky's chin she gently drew Nicky's lips to hers. Jaida kissed her with a tenderness she hadn't allowed herself in a while. When she pulled back, Nicky's eyes glistened.

"Here," Jaida said, shaking out the shirt she had clenched in her fist, "put this on, you're shivering." Nicky held her arms out to Jaida with a bashful smile and Jaida took the hint, sliding the shirt along them, then down over Nicky's head. She gathered Nicky's damp hair in her hand and pulled it gently free. Jaida stepped back to look at her, the fabric clinging lightly to Nicky's skin. Of course she felt desire, but the vulnerability in Nicky's eyes--in the way she held herself--made Jaida realize that she would be forever protective of this bond between them.

She took Nicky's hand and lead her over to the foot of the bed, gesturing for Nicky to sit down. Jaida reached up to untie the bow at the neck of her blouse, but Nicky shook her head and motioned her closer. Jaida stepped forward into the space between Nicky's legs. Jaida let her hands fall to her sides as Nicky grasped the fabric of the bow, undoing it. With delicate fingers, she carefully slipped each button of the blouse open. When Jaida's torso was bared, Nicky pulled her closer so she could press her lips to the skin of Jaida's stomach. As Nicky traced kisses everywhere she could reach, Jaida rested her palms on her shoulders, squeezing gently. Nicky slid her hands around Jaida's hips to the zipper at the back of her dress pants and drew it down slowly. She circled her tongue around Jaida's navel as she tugged the pants down, letting them pool on the rug at Jaida's feet. Jaida stepped out of them, then shrugged out of the blouse, letting it fall to the floor as well.

Nicky lay back on her elbows, indulging a moment to let her eyes roam over the woman in front of her. She knew it was taking all of Jaida's willpower to stay still while she let her drink her fill. She followed Jaida's long legs up to where the pale blue lace clung to her hips, a beautiful contrast to the warm glowing brown of her skin. She skimmed over the flat of her stomach that would contract when Nicky stroked it because she was ticklish. She lingered on her breasts, framed in the same lace, full and eagerly awaiting her touch. She hesitated to lift her gaze to Jaida's face, but when she did, the look of pure adoration there spoke louder than any words.

Nicky tipped her head slightly, and Jaida wasted no time joining her on the bed. They settled next to one another, neither looking for control. There was an unspoken understanding that this would be slower and more careful, as they held something delicate between them. Jaida brushed Nicky's hair behind her ear and, cradling the back of her head, brought her in for a kiss. She brushed their lips together then traced gently along Nicky's bottom lip with her tongue. Nicky took her in, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. It was slow, almost tentative. They shared a sense of making love in a new way, as intensely familiar as both of them were with each other.

Nicky rolled their bodies slowly until Jaida was laying back against the bed and Nicky brought her leg up to drape across Jaida's thighs. Nicky's hand stroked the side of Jaida's face, tracing from behind her cheek, along her jaw to slide down her neck and come to rest over her sternum. She felt the rhythm of Jaida's heartbeat as she met her eyes. Nicky could feel it pick up, along with the rise and fall of Jaida's chest, as she brushed her skin gently with her thumb. Jaida squeezed her eyes shut.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I might just burst into tears," Jaida whispered.

Nicky captured Jaida's lips in a kiss that tried to explain every overwhelming emotion she was feeling. Jaida accepted and returned it with equal reverence.

Nicky lifted her hips to straddle Jaida's, taking her face in both hands. When they broke apart, she continued to press light kisses to Jaida's forehead, her temple, and just behind her ear. Jaida moaned softly as Nicky explored the spot that she knew made her weak. Nicky breathed in the warm scent of Jaida's skin. It was imprinted so deeply on her that any time she slept with someone else, her body was primally aware that it was not Jaida.

Jaida's hands circled Nicky's waist, pushing the fabric of her shirt up so she could feel her skin. It was warm now and that made Jaida smile. She wrapped Nicky in a tight embrace as Nicky sucked a mark into the skin just above Jaida's clavicle. The sting brought Jaida's simmering lust back to flame and she squeezed the flesh of Nicky's ass beneath her hand. She felt, more than heard, the moan her grip pulled from Nicky's body. Jaida slid her hand lower, down between Nicky's legs to stroke her through the satin fabric of her panties--the dampness there having nothing to do with the rain streaking down the bedroom windows. Nicky's hips twisted, trying to increase the pressure of Jaida's fingers. Jaida was in no mood to tease tonight and gave her the friction she sought. Nicky rocked against her as Jaida pushed and stroked. Eventually, she felt Nicky move to sit up.

Nicky looked down at Jaida as she continued to knead the fullness of her ass. Nicky placed her hands on Jaida's ribs and slid them up to take her breasts in each palm. She squeezed them, worrying the firm nipples beneath the lace with her thumbs. Jaida arched her back into the sensation and Nicky reached behind her to unhook her bra. She drew it down Jaida's arms and dropped it to the floor. Nicky brought her hands back to the bare flesh and stroked as Jaida hummed. When Nicky's touch disappeared, Jaida's eyes flew open to see Nicky grasping the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off. Nicky bent down to kiss Jaida again, pressing and rubbing their breasts together, causing a spark to ricochet down to where their hips were joined.

Jaida pushed gently against Nicky's hip, encouraging her to straddle one of Jaida's thighs, and dropping her own down between Jaida's legs. Jaida pulled Nicky's hips in firmly against her so they could rock together. Nicky wrapped an arm around Jaida's shoulders as she rolled them so Nicky was pressed into the mattress. Jaida ground her hips more forcefully and Nicky groaned as the tension mounted in her body. The unexpectedness of the orgasm that rippled through her left her gasping into Jaida's shoulder. 

"Baby that was..." Jaida breathed softly, but she was cut off as Nicky tugged at her panties, working them over Jaida's hip. Jaida shimmied them the rest of the way down her legs and helped Nicky to slide hers off. Nicky immediately pulled Jaida back against her, pushing her own thigh up against the wet heat of Jaida's pussy. Jaida smiled down at Nicky as she ground herself against the crest of Nicky's hip. 

"Need to taste you..." Nicky pleaded, and Jaida would have given her the stars if she asked. Instead she let Nicky switch their positions again, so she could slide her way down Jaida's body. Nicky trailed her tongue across the muscles of Jaida's abdomen as she fought to stay still. Her fingers stroked the valley where hip met thigh, trailing down along the back of them until she had her arms wrapped underneath and could draw Jaida's legs apart. Nicky nuzzled the silky skin either side of her swollen folds, drawing small, desperate sounds from Jaida. With one broad swipe of her tongue, she licked up through them getting her first taste and making Jaida keen. Nicky slid her tongue back down, slipping indulgently into the wet heat. Every one of her senses was filled with Jaida as she lavished strong, languid stokes along her. She dipped inside as deeply as she could, circling her. Nicky could tell Jaida was close. She licked up and around her firm clit, flicking it softly with the tip of her tongue, causing Jaida's hips to jerk in her embrace. She wrapped her lips around it, sucking as she licked more firmly against the most sensitive spot. As Jaida's orgasm surged through her, Nicky held on tightly, dipping her tongue back inside to gather the rush of wetness and savor it.

Jaida stroked Nicky's head, threading her fingers into the wild tangle of her hair. When Jaida had settled, she tugged gently, encouraging Nicky to come back up and meet her for another kiss. Tasting herself in the warmth of Nicky's mouth was a sensual pleasure that she never tired of. Jaida slid a hand down between them to press a finger to Nicky's clit, but she shifted away from it.

"I just want to hold you right now," Nicky said softly, settling her head next to Jaida's with her forehead pressed lightly to Jaida's temple.

Jaida breathed in deeply then back out again. "Yeah... I want that too," she answered.

The rain continued to sluice down the glass of the sliding door, painting abstract streams of light from the city below. Jaida grasped the duvet and gathered what she could to wrap around them against the deepening night. Tomorrow would dawn cool and grey over the two of them still wrapped in each other—the innocence of sleep holding at bay the questions of the waking world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a prompt provided by @studgenius after winning my Halloween contest that asked for Jaida discovering Nicky kept/wears Jaida’s t-shirt. It grew some major feelings from there. Hope you enjoyed babe.


End file.
